This invention relates to a blow-molded bottle-shaped container of biaxially oriented synthetic resin such as polyethylene terephthalate resin. More particularly, the invention relates to a blow-molded bottle-shaped container having specially designed recesses and grooves to improve the stability and anti-buckling properties of the bottle when grasped.
Blow-molded bottle-shaped containers of biaxially oriented theremoplastic synthetic resin such as polyethylene terephthalate resin have been widely used. Since the bottle-shaped containers are blow-molded from biaxial-orientation synthetic resin, it is considerably difficult to integrally form a ring-shaped grip for grasping the bottle. The bottle must be associated with a grip made from another member such as cardboard or synthetic resin. However, the bottle-shaped containers of this type have disadvantages which complicate the manufacturing steps required for molding.
In order to obviate the difficulty in molding the bottle-shaped container of this type, a bottle-shaped container has been developed in which a pair of recesses are formed in parts of the body to construct a grip. Since the grip is molded together with the body at biaxial-orientation blow-molding time, the bottle-shaped container of this type can be readily molded to provide excellent holding or grasping effects. Unfortunately, the grip portion communicates with the body in a hollow state and the bottle-shaped container is thus blow-molded as a considerably thin walled body. Thus, the grip is easily deformed or buckled when the body is grasped by inserting fingers into both the recesses of the container body to hold the container body. Such deformation and buckling is exacerbated when the container is filled with liquid since the external pressure on the grip is increased to move the filled container.